That Man
by FlyingBee
Summary: Cai Wenji masih mengingat pria itu sekalipun ia tidak bisa bersamanya / [Yu Jin x Cai Wenji]


_"Dan kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu ?"_

 _"Aku sudah melihat kerajaan ini tumbuh, Wenji."_

* * *

Kota ini berbeda dengan Xiongnu. Tatanan kota yang terbilang lebih maju dan cepat dewasa, sebuah kota yang hampir tidak pernah tidur. Kota ini bukan Xiongnu yang membuatnya merasa terikat dan terkekang setiap harinya, meskipun begitu ia tetap merindukan Xiongnu karena disanalah kedua anaknya berada.

Di kota ini Cai Wenji belajar untuk menggunakan bakatnya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa bertarung disamping Tuannya ataupun para jenderal, setidaknya ia masih bisa menyemangati mereka melalui puisi dan lagunya.

"Ah, maafkan saya."

Hampir ia menabrak seseorang karena sibuk dengan lamunannya, untung saja ia masih sempat berhenti tepat waktu. Suara khas kayu bertemu kayu terdengar ketika kuas dan gulungannya terjatuh. Seorang pria berbadan tegap dan tinggi menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sedang sibuk melamun. "Ah, tidak, maafkan saya." ujar pria itu seraya mengambil beberapa barang milik Cai Wenji yang lepas dari genggamannya. Pria itu buru-buru memberikannya dan bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Cai Wenji yang belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Cai Wenji hanya menatap punggung itu dalam diam.

* * *

 _"Lalu ?"_

 _"Kumohon."_

* * *

Ia mengaduk-aduk tinta hitam itu dengan penuh kebosanan. Terakhir kali hal ini terjadi adalah ketika Wenji terpaksa dikurung di Istana Xuchang sebagai hukumannya karena telah menghilang begitu saja. Tapi, hei, itu bukan salahnya ! Lagipula ia juga sudah mengatakan kepada Tuan Cao Cao kalau ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari inspirasi. Itu salah Master Yu Jin sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan -dan ia juga yang membuat Cai Wenji dihukum.

 _Berbicara tentang pria itu…_

Cai Wenji menatap ke arah pekarangan Istana yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh para prajurit yang berlatih. Biasanya Jenderal yang ditakuti oleh musuh dan kawannya sendiri itu akan berdiri dengan gagah sambil memegang _Trident_ -nya, dan kalau beruntung, ia juga akan mendengar suara lantangnya meneriaki para prajuritnya yang 'tidak sengaja' merusak formasi barisan. Atau terkadang ia akan menemukannya sedang bermain _weiqi_ dengan Master Pang De.

Kadang-kadang ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi sedekat itu hanya gara-gara "Insiden menghilangnya Cai Wenji".

Atau cara menatap pria itu ke arahnya.

* * *

 _"Yu Jin, berjanjilah untuk pulang dengan selamat, demi kerajaan ini, demi aku."_

 _"Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku pergi untuk bisa kembali."_

* * *

Cai Wenji tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ia tinggal di kerajaan ini.

Ia merasa kalau Wei sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sekarang. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan hal-hal yang terjadi di Xiongnu, kecuali beberapa hal tentu saja. Di tempat ini Ia berkembang sebagai seorang musisi dan pujangga. Di tempat ini Ia menjadi seorang wanita yang dihargai dan dihormati oleh orang-orang. Di tempat ini pula Ia bertemu dengan pria itu.

Seorang pria yang ditakuti oleh orang-orang sehingga membuat banyak kesalahpahaman diantara rekan-rekannya. Dan untuk sekian kalinya Cai Wenji berakhir ditempat yang sama, ditempat dimana biasanya mereka berdua bertemu dan menikmati waktu luang -walaupun pada akhirnya Yu Jin lah yang berakhir sebagai pendengar ide-ide Cai Wenji. Namun, untuk hari ini Cai Wenji menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di tempat itu.

Harum teh _Longjin_ meresap ke hidungnya, rasanya agak berbeda dari hari-hari kemarin. _Terlalu pahit._ Ia menatap permukaan tehnya dengan sendu, lidahnya merindukan rasa teh yang sedikit manis yang biasa dibuat oleh pria itu. Hah…kalau begini sepertinya percuma saja ia mencoba meniru resep tehnya.

Dan pada akhirnya ia membiarkan tehnya hingga dingin sementara wanita itu sibuk memainkan harpanya.

* * *

 _"Cai Wenji ?"_

 _"Ya ?"_

* * *

Beberapa dayang membantunya merapikan balutan _hanfu_ yang dikenakannya, sementara beberapa dayang yang lain sibuk meriasnya.

Cai Wenji tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan melewati hal seperti ini lagi. Sebuah pesta meriah untuk kebahagiaan kedua pihak yang saling mengasihi. Ya ! Cai Wenji tidak percaya kalau ia akan menikah lagi. Seorang pria bernama Dong Si dengan berani mendatangi ayahnya dan melamarnya, yang tentu saja hal itu ditanggapi baik oleh ayahnya.

"Nona Cai Wenji, anda terlihat menakjubkan hari ini." Li Dian, yang memakai hanfu berwarna biru, memasuki ruang pengantin begitu saja. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan anak kecil yang baru saja melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya. "Ahahaha, Li Dian, kau membuatku malu." balasnya dengan tawa.

Li Dian hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan terus menatap dengan takjub, "Padahal kupikir yang akan menjadi suami anda-" sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Li Dian sebelum ia sanggup menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Li Dian, ngapain kau masuk keruang pengantin wanita ? Mau menggoda nona Cai Wenji ya !?" omel Yue Jin yang muncul dari belakang Li Dian. Yang dipukul hanya mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Ahahaha, kalian ini."

* * *

"Cai Wenji ?"

"Ya ?"

Wanita itu menatap pria dihadapannya dengan heran, baru kali ini ia mendengar Yu Jin memanggil namanya dengan lengkap tanpa embel-embel 'nona'. Seakan-akan ia siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. _Tidak, tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan !,_ Cai Wenji mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu.

Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Perlahan-lahan pandangan pria itu melemah, wajahnya dengan refleks mendekati wajah wanita dihadapannya. Cai Wenji tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan hanya memejamkan matanya, menunggu sebuah kecupan darinya. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kecupan itu tidak terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Yu Jin menarik dirinya menjauhi wanita itu, menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Sebuah tatapan yang baru pertama kali Cai Wenji lihat dari pria itu. Tanpa kalimat perpisahan, pria itu berbalik menaiki kudanya dan pergi meninggalkannya dalam diam -seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

 _My first fanfic in Dynasty Warriors Section. Tiba-tiba aja datang inspirasi untuk nulis beginian (Padahal besok masih ulangan, mwahahahahahahaha #digeplak Sima Yi)._

 _And Yes ! It's Yu Jin x Cai Wenji, entahlah tapi ini pairing populer banget (dan entah mengapa mereka kelihatan serasi.). Mengambil tema kejatuhan Yu Jin di Perang Fan dengan ending yang 'sedikit' berbeda._


End file.
